Closure
by hauntingmeforever
Summary: We all remember in Season 3 how Gideon left Spencer with nothing but a letter and a handful of memories but what would happen if they met up again over a game of chess? Would he forgive and forget or is it too late to apologize?  Prompt by Sue1313


Sue1313's Prompt-You asked about ideas on stories about Reid well I would love to see a story about Reid and Gideon meeting up again. I often think of his telling the chess expert boy in the park how after his friend left, he spent months studying every chess opening and move. I always thought it would be interesting if he and Gideon meet at the park over a chess board and while playing, Reid talks about how much the letter was like the letter his father left and how hurt he was. There was never really any closure for Spencer. He never got to say how he felt and I always wanted him to have a chance to say what he needed to say to Gideon.

The sun was out and brightly beating down on those brave enough to sit outside in the slightly chilly March weather. The park was sparsely populated with those but most were watching an ongoing chess game played by a young man with wavy brown hair styled as if he were a member of a boyband and a teenaged asian boy. It was clear that the older man was winning but as the game progressed he would coach his opponent on the possible moves. The spectators were fascinated by the man's knowledge of the game and were all watching avidly as he plotted his moves in mere seconds rather than minutes, all except for one.  
>He stood towards the back of the crowd and his expression was not one of awe like the others but rather blank as though the game held none of his interest, much less his attention. The man went largely unnoticed or so he thought as the young brunette's eyes landed on him for a fraction of a second which was more than enough time to recognize and observe the other's behavior. The match was over in a matter of minutes and the older man stood up to leave after his victory over the boy. The crowd dispersed to go in search of new entertainment but the strange man remained standing in the shadow of the large oak tree. The brunette man noticed this and decided to go and confront him, once and for all.<p>

"So you're finally back." The brunette man said as he took in the lined face and graying hair of the other man. The older man doesn't speak as he sets up a chessboard and sits down. The young brunette sighed.  
>"You're really trying my patience Jason." He sighed as Jason moved an ebony chess piece across the board.<br>"Jason?" The older man asked in a raspy voice.  
>"I figure since you can no longer be considered my boss and you forfeited all rights as my mentor when you left there was no need to address you as my superior." The young man explained in a matter of fact tone of voice as he takes one of Jason's pieces.<br>"I suppose I really don't but I had hoped that you would forgive me." The older man says with a weary sigh and a sad look upon his face. The younger man grows angry with his statement.

"You are an expert at sorry and keeping the lines blurry.  
>You were never impressed by me acing your tests.<br>All the ones that you've run dry have tired, lifeless eyes, like you do, now.  
>'Cause you've burn them out.<br>Don't you think I was too young?  
>You should've known that...<br>it's too late to apologize, it's too late." He angrily spits out at his old mentor before standing up and striding over to a petite blonde and wrapping his arms around her and leaving.

Jason smiles slightly at the sight of the two together before he walks across the street, back to the hospital where his son is frantically searching for him.  
>"Dad! Where were you?" Steven asked.<br>"I had to let Spencer say goodbye before…" Jason begins before a harsh coughing fit begins and nurses rush towards him.  
>"Goodbye Steven." He chokes out between coughs as the life begins to leave his eyes and he dies knowing that Spencer feels better for saying his piece.<p>

Miles away as he's driving back to his home with his wife and son, as a silent and single crystal tear escapes his eye Spencer softly whispers, "Goodbye Jason."

Author's Note

So awhile back I said if anyone had a story they wanted me to write all they had to do was send me a plot or an idea and I'd try to write it for them. Sue1313 sent me the prompt at the beginning of the story and I wrote it for her. So if anyone of you want me to do this for you just message me and I will!

This is my take on how Spencer and Gideon would have closure over chess. Thanks again to Sue1313 for the prompt!

girgirl29

PS Please, please please! Vote on the Class Ring Engraving poll on my profile! I honestly have no clue!

I'll try to have Secret Life Part 2 up tomorrow!


End file.
